


Wer wagt, gewinnt

by Ilvy



Series: Was sich liebt, das neckt sich [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilvy/pseuds/Ilvy
Summary: Marco und Erik lieben sich vielleicht und sie sehen auch den jeweils anderen nicht gerne verlieren, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie sich beim ‚FootGolf‘ nicht genauso duellieren wie alle anderen ihrer Kollegen auch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Habt ihr schon das neue Video mit Erik beim FootGolf mit Gonzo gesehen? Nein? Dann solltet ihr das auf jeden Fall tun, denn es ist äußerst amüsant und ich konnte wieder einmal nicht anders als seinen Mitspieler mit Marco auszutauschen. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5rfQ7jFufc)
> 
> Wer meine Zimmerduell-Geschichte noch nicht gelesen hat, kann das natürlich gerne tun, aber es ist nicht unbedingt notwendig um diese hier zu verstehen. Das einzige was man wissen sollte: Erik und Marco sind seit einer Weile ein Paar, und sowohl der Club als auch der Rest der Öffentlichkeit weiß davon. 
> 
> Ich muss sagen, dass ich den Großteil meiner Freizeit momentan mit schlafen und krank sein verbringe und eigentlich dazu auch relativ viel Stress habe, aber hey…Durmeus macht alles besser, also ist das hier quasi Therapie :D Meine andere Geschichten schreibe ich auch bald weiter, muss aber ehrlich zugeben, dass ich noch nicht so wirklich weiß wie es mit denen weitergehen soll…das kommt eben davon wenn man wild drauflos schreibt ohne einen richtigen Plan zu haben.
> 
> Wenn ihr Kommentare und Anregungen dalassen könntet, wäre das natürlich super, auch über Kudos freue ich mich natürlich sehr :)
> 
> Ansonsten wünsche ich einfach viel Spaß!

„Ich darf nicht mit Erik in ein Team? Was ist denn das bitte für eine Regelung? Wir würden die zwei doch gnadenlos plattmachen!“ beschwert sich Marco gleich zu Beginn und selbst der stoische Kameramann muss dabei schmunzeln. Vor einer Viertelstunde sind er und Erik gemeinsam auf dem FootGolf Platz angekommen, wo Roman und Matze schon mitsamt dem BVB-Team auf sie gewartet haben. Nobby ist wieder derjenige, der das ganze begleitet und kommentiert.

Das Wetter ist für den März wirklich klasse, die Sonne scheint und so langsam freut Marco sich wirklich auf das Spielchen das vor ihnen liegt. Auch wenn er und sein Freund scheinbar nicht in einem Team spielen dürfen, aber vielleicht wird es ja auch zur Abwechslung mal ganz spannend, gegen seinen Liebsten anzutreten und ihm zu zeigen, wer von ihnen beiden die Hosen anhat. Wenn Marco ehrlich ist, hat die meiste Zeit keiner von ihnen irgendwelche Hosen an…

 

„Ach komm Marco, du überlebst ein paar Stunden ohne meine Hilfe. Roman und ich werden dir vielleicht sogar eine Chance geben“, entgegnet sein Freund auch direkt und grinst ihn frech an bevor er schnell den Blick abwendet und anfängt zu kichern. Und natürlich lachen ihn seine Teamkollegen auch sofort aus bis Marco versucht seinen Freund spielvoll zu schubsen und Erik sich hinter Romans große Statur flüchtet um bei seinem Kumpel Zuflucht zu suchen.

 

„Hey, hey! Haltet mich aus eurem Rosenkrieg raus! Klärt das gefälligst beim Spiel!“ lacht Roman und schiebt den Verteidiger wieder zurück an die Stelle an der er bis eben noch stand. Marco hält kapitulierend die Hände in die Luft bevor er Matze zu sich zieht und seine Kontrahenten herausfordernd anfunkelt. „Ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt, dann machen Matze und ich euch jetzt eben fertig.“

 

Roman und Matze sehen fast etwas ängstlich aus, als sie zu dem Startpunkt laufen. Es wird allen nochmal die Regeln erklärt bevor es endlich losgehen kann. Im Endeffekt ist es simpel; schieß den Ball ins Loch. Klingt machbar, denkt Marco sich und fängt als erster an. So leicht ist es aber nicht sich zu konzentrieren, denn Roman und Erik müssen natürlich sofort alles kommentieren was er da tut und kritisieren seine Haltung, seine Position und kichern dabei wie kleine Jungs. Denen wird er es noch zeigen.

Und nach seinem ersten Schuss sieht es auch wirklich gut aus, der Ball liegt nur wenige Meter vom Loch entfernt. Jetzt muss Matze es nur noch schaffen, den Ball auch wirklich zu versenken. Aber erstmal ist Erik an der Reihe und Marcos Zeit ist gekommen um ihn zu verunsichern.

„Oh…“ murmelt er nur neben seinem Freund, doch er weiß genau, dass Erik auch ein kurzes ‚Oh‘ nicht auf sich sitzen lassen kann. Und er behält Recht.

„Was Oh?! Hat der große Herr Reus etwa was auszusetzen?“ meckert er auch gleich los und Matze und Roman müssen sich ernsthaft zurückhalten, um nicht laut loszulachen und den Zorn ihres Kollegen auf sich zu lenken. Marco hingegen bleibt ruhig, er kennt das Spiel schon lange. Erik lässt sich einfach zu gut ärgern und Marco genießt jede einzelne Sekunde.

„Nichts. Alles gut. Mach ruhig weiter.“ Marco verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und grinst nur, während Erik ihm den Rücken zudreht. Sein Schuss geht einige Meter weiter daneben als Marcos Ball und fängt auch gleich an zu schimpfen wie ein Seemann. Dass sein Freund fluchen kann war eins der ersten Dinge, de Marco über ihn erfahren hat, als sie zusammen essen gefahren sind und Erik am Steuer seines Autos so ziemlich jeden Autofahrer wüst beschimpft hat, der nicht schnell genug von der Kreuzung verschwunden war. Später hatte er sich dafür entschuldigt und hat sich wieder schüchtern und niedlich verhalten, aber Marco fährt immer wieder gerne als Beifahrer bei seinem Freund mit.

„Uuuh, der ist aber nicht so gut geworden, was Erik?“, stichelt Marco auch direkt weiter und flüchtet sofort mitsamt Matze zum Ball, der ihn auch tatsächlich ins Loch schießt.

Erik und Roman müssen natürlich weiter weg stehen und Roman fällt es sichtlich schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Kein Wunder, denn sein Mitspieler steht neben ihm und versucht ihm deutlich zu machen wieviel von ihrem Sieg abhängt.

„Lass dir von dem Kerl bloß keinen Stress machen, Roman!“ ruft Nobby ihm zu während Marco und Matze zufrieden neben ihm stehen und ihre Konkurrenten im Blick behalten. Zum Glück schafft Roman es mit einem gekonnten Tritt den Ball ins Ziel zu schießen und damit keinen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. Bisher steht es unentschieden und damit bleibt es weiter spannend. Und angespannt.

Die nächsten zwei Hindernisse laufen ähnlich ab, und keines der zwei Teams kann einen Vorsprung für sich erarbeiten. Marco und Erik schenken sich weiterhin nichts und kämpfen bis zum letzten Tropfen.

Als Erik tatsächlich einen Vorsprung für sich und Roman rausholen kann, schlägt Marco nur noch die Hände vor seinem Gesicht zusammen. Wenn Erik tatsächlich gewinnen sollte, wird er sich das zuhause ewig anhören müssen.

 

„Oh, da müssen Matze und Marco jetzt aber schnell nachziehen, wenn sie hier noch gewinnen wollen!“ moderiert Nobby für die Kamera und stellt sich extra so hin, dass man im Hintergrund sehen kann, wie Marco seinen jüngeren Freund im Schwitzkasten hält, der sich vehement wehrt und Roman um Hilfe anfleht. Der hält sich aber raus, schließlich ist er dieses Verhalten schon längst gewohnt. Nobbys nächste Frage richtet sich daher auch an ihn.

 

„Roman, sei ehrlich. Wie anstrengend ist es, wenn man zwei Kinder im Team hat?“. Bevor Roman antworten kann, schallen von hinten auch schon die pikierten Rufe des Pärchens, das sich schnell wieder voneinander löst und sich bemüht, möglichst professionell und erwachsen zu wirken. Während Erik darauf bemüht ist, seine Frisur wieder zu richten kämpft Marco mit dem Drang, Erik in seiner engen Jogginghose nicht genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

 

Roman und Matze können nur mit dem Augen rollen und machen ihren Unmut kund.

„Im Training geht es ja, weil der Trainer auch da ist und für Ordnung sorgt. Aber wenn man die zwei nicht die ganze Zeit beaufsichtigt,ey…dann gehen die sich an die Gurgel,“ erklärt der Schweizer und auch Matze mischt sich sofort mit ein.

„Die beiden gegeneinander antreten zu lassen war auch taktisch echt unklug. Die können einfach nicht verlieren und ganz egal wer heute gewinnt, der Rest des Teams wird sich das ewig antun müssen.“

Mittlerweile schmollen die Turteltauben nur noch und Roman ist sich relativ sicher, dass Erik ihn gerade flüsternd einen Verräter genannt hat. Aber in Wahrheit ist es zu niedlich um sich wirklich darüber aufzuregen, und beide freuen sich für ihre Freunde und die Liebe, die sie füreinander haben. Denn ganz egal wie stark sie sich auch zoffen, jeder Blinde kann die Herzchen in ihren Augen sehen wenn sie sich anschauen.

 

Nobby ermahnt die beiden Streithähne trotzdem noch einmal und für die nächsten drei Runden wirkt es auch, bis sie an dem Parkour angekommen sind, bei dem sie durch einen Treckerreifen schießen müssen und Marco meilenweit daneben trifft. Eriks Lachen ist ansteckend und Marco kann ihm nicht einmal richtig böse sein, schließlich liebt er es, wenn sein Freund fröhlich ist und das auch offen zeigt. Erik ist so oft schüchtern und hält seine Freude zurück, da kann Marco es ihm nicht übel nehmen, wenn er schallend über ihn lacht. Er wird ihm das später heimzahlen. Im Bett. In Form von inniger Liebe. Die ganze Nacht lang.

Mittlerweile wird sein Freund richtig hochnäsig und als er sieht, wie weit Marcos Ball tatsächlich vom Loch entfernt ist, reibt er noch Salz in die Wunde.

„Der ist ja soooo weit weg! Das kannst du gar nicht schaffen. Unmöglich.“

Anstatt sich aufzuregen und auf die Stichelei seines Freundes einzugehen legt Marco nur lässig seinen Arm um die Schultern seines Liebsten und lächelt ihn verschmitzt an. Die Kamera im Nacken hat er dabei schon längst vergessen, genauso wie seine Mitspieler. Alles was er sieht ist Erik und die Herausforderung, die ihm gestellt wurde. Und wenn Marco etwas außer Erik liebt, dann sind es sportliche Herausforderungen.

„Meinst du echt, dass ich das nicht schaffe?“ fragt er den Jüngeren und hofft, dass Erik darauf anspringt. Erfolgreich, denn Erik reagiert sofort.

„Niemals. Der ist viel zu weit weg.“ Noch wirkt der Verteidiger siegessicher.

„Wenn ich das aber doch schaffe, was kriege ich dann?“ grinst er und kneift Erik spielerisch in die Seite. Roman räuspert sich schon ganz verlegen im Hintergrund, während Matze schon ganz rot im Gesicht geworden ist. Nobby nippt an seiner Wasserflasche und ignoriert gekonnt ihre Unterhaltung. Nur der Kameramann kann nicht flüchten und versucht, keine Miene zu verziehen.

Erik lässt sich jedoch nicht so leicht einschüchtern und unterbreitet gleich sein verlockendes Angebot.

„Hole in one und du kriegst was du willst“ sagt er ganz selbstbewusst bevor er selber anfangen muss zu lachen und wieder einmal verliebt sich Marco aufs Neue in ihn. Diese hübschen Grübchen wenn er lacht…

„Jungs, wir wollen das Video auch für unter Achtzehnjährige veröffentlichen, also beruhigt euch bitte, “ mischt Nobby sich kurz ein und Erik wird wieder ganz rot im Gesicht, auch wenn ihr Moderator das natürlich nicht böse meint.

 

„Abgemacht,“ stimmt Marco bereitwillig zu und läuft in Richtung des Balls. Jetzt muss er sich nur noch konzentrieren. Das ist aber gar nicht so einfach, denn mittlerweile haben sich ein paar Fans zusammengefunden, die ihn von weitem beobachten und Eriks brennenden Blick kann er auch auf sich spüren.  Immerhin Matze ruft ihm motivierende Sprüche zu.

 

Einmal tief ein- und ausatmen und dann tritt er zu.

Er traut sich gar nicht hinzugucken, aber der Ball fliegt grazil und perfekt durch die Luft, um dann…direkt im Loch zu landen! Jubelnd wirft Marco die Hände in die Luft und läuft Matze in die Arme, der ihn hochhebt und im Kreis dreht. Selbst Roman freut sich für ihn, während Erik fassungslos den Kopf schüttelt und ihm widerwillig gratuliert. Umarmen will er ihn trotzdem nicht. Aber das ist egal, später muss Erik ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen und Marco wird es schamlos ausnutzen. Ja, Erik wird mehr tun müssen als ihn nur zu umarmen, da darf er jetzt ruhig schmollen.

 

Zum Abschluss der Aktion gibt es noch ein letztes kurzes Interview vor der Kamera, bei dem Erik schon wieder etwas lachen kann, auch wenn er ihm immer noch den Rücken zudreht.

„Glückwunsch Matze und Marco! Hart gekämpft und am Ende verdient gewonnen. Wie fühlt man sich als Sieger? Würdet ihr es nochmal machen?“ fragt Nobby und ignoriert Eriks verächtliches Schnauben aus dem Hintergrund. Marco und Matze beantworten brav die Frage, machen natürlich noch ein bisschen Werbung für den Sport und warten dann, was Roman und Erik zu ihrer Niederlage zu sagen haben.

 

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es sowas überhaupt gibt, aber es ist wirklich toll und macht Spaß. Also ich würde es jederzeit wieder machen. Vorausgesetzt, dass mein Mitspieler mich das nächste Mal nicht so anschreit“, gesteht Roman und schlägt Erik brüderlich auf die Schulter um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er es nicht böse meint. Sein Mitspieler kann schon wieder etwas lächeln, als er am Zug ist. Marco kann spüren wie sehr sich sein Freund zusammenreißen muss, sich professionell zu verhalten und nicht weiter zu diskutieren, aber am Ende schafft er es doch und muss sogar ein bisschen lachen.

 

„Auch wenn wir letzten Endes verloren haben, hat es echt Spaß gemacht. Anfangs dachte ich natürlich, das wird eine klare Nummer, aber vielleicht war ich auch etwas zu locker und habe mich nicht genug angestrengt. Hat leider nicht ganz gereicht,“ gibt Erik zu und Marco muss ihn einfach von hinten in den Arm nehmen und die Tatsache, dass sein Schatz sich nicht wehrt zeigt ihm, dass er ihm eines Tages vielleicht doch noch verzeiht für den heutigen Sieg.

 

Stunden später, als sie beide in ihrem großen weichen Bett liegen und um Atem ringen, gibt Erik dann doch noch lachend zu, dass der Nachmittag für beide ein riesengroßer Gewinn gewesen ist. Marco kann und will ihm nicht widersprechen.

**Author's Note:**

> Roman habe ich übrigens mit in die Story genommen, weil...naja, weil er eben unwiderstehlich ist und ich anfange vor Freude zu quietschen wenn er auf dem Bildschirm auftaucht (Schande über mein Haupt) :D
> 
>  
> 
> Und nein, das 'Hole in one und du kriegst was du willst' habe ich mir nicht ausgedacht, das ist tatsächlich so gesagt worden. Wie gesagt, Video gucken, allein die Geräusche die der Mann macht wenn er sich freut sind es wert ;D


End file.
